


和服

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku





	和服

“怎么样，队长。”

日番谷抬头，他面前的松本穿着的并不是他见惯的死霸装，而是一件绣有大牡丹花的浅紫色和服。她笑的灿烂，谁都能一眼看出松本对这件和服十分满意。“......松本，你为什么要在上班的时间试穿和服？”日番谷当然知道这会她想听得是夸奖，只要说上一句“很好看”或者“很合适”，松本一定会心满意足。

可日番谷不想说，他想到昨天被松本滴在文件上的酒，想到松本拖到最后时限才交给他的报告，还有他跑了半个静灵庭才抓到她回来工作的事，就一句好话都说不出口。“当然是因为喜欢才穿的！队长你的回答也太冷淡了。”松本完全不在意现在是在工作时间，她抱怨了几句，大多是在说日番谷多么没有眼光。

松本在给日番谷的茶杯里斟上热水后坐回了沙发，她拿起文件，似乎是打算认真工作，但却丝毫没有换下和服穿回死霸装的意思。

日番谷只觉得头疼，眉毛拧得更紧却又不想多说些什么。

朽木和阿散井的婚礼在即，松本显得比两位新人还要兴奋，他不懂松本为什么会这么高兴，但看着可能是在工作的松本，日番谷还是决定不对她那身和服多做计较。

他觉得自己如果再多说两句，松本一定能从他的话里找到什么好借口翘班。虽然平日里即使找不到什么借口，松本也还是能毫不愧疚的偷跑躲懒，让他好找。

日番谷低头再次审阅报告，时不时抬头看向松本，在看到松本确实的把文件分类放置时稍稍放下了心。

他希望松本能多保持一会这个状态，至少让他今天不用满静灵庭的找她，以至于推迟时间下班。

完


End file.
